


down on your knees

by theangelanddean



Series: Bottom!Cas Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, Homophobia, Implied Bottom Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Okay, okay, but Dean being dragged to church by Sam and he meets the new, city boy, priest Castiel who has such a great ass. Dean's never wanted anyone as much as Cas, especially after finding out that "innocent" priest wears panties underneath >:^).





	

It wasn’t everyday Dean would listen to his brother. But today was special; Sam had found a girl he loved and she loved going to church. Dean was never the praying type. Did he believe God existed? Maybe, but he didn’t give a shit about the world anymore. Sam believed in God but was never a guy to got to church. Now he goes with his girl, Jess.

Today was apparently the day Dean couldn’t think of a better excuse to go with Sam and Jess. He unwillingly sits next to Jess’ old uncle who was talking his ear off about some shit about how Jesus is the savior. Dean was ready to rip the hair of his scalp if he had to listen to him speak about how non-Christians were all heathens and should be damned to hell.

Thankfully a bald man, named Father Zachariah, approaches the front of the church to start the sermon. Dean dozed off after the first few sentences but didn’t get to sleep the whole time because Sam nudges him awake after 5 minutes. Sighing, he lets his eyes wander the church. It was pretty small but big enough for the small town they live in. He freezes when his eyes fall right on someone he’s never seen in this town before. His hair was wild, eyes were bright and wide. HIs eyes drop to the man’s lips, which were absolutely inviting, and then to the piece of white standing out on his black collar. He’s a priest; what a shame. Those lips weren’t made for speaking God’s word, they made to wrap around a cock.

“Now I’d like to introduce a new addition to our holy family here in Council Grove, Kansas.” Father Zachariah calls out while signaling the sexy priest over to the front. “This is Father Castiel from San Francisco. He moved to this town to gain more experience in smaller towns. And to be honest, it must be a relief that he got out of that sinful community.”  
“Amen!” A few scattered people agree to Father Zachariah’s comment.  
Dean rolls his eyes and slouches. This town and its conservative views are one of the things he wishes to get away from. Then there is this Father Castiel who left an accepting community to join them in this hell hole. No one knew about Dean’s sexuality here, he’d be hung for it.

Father Zachariah lets Castiel introduce himself in front of the crowd. Once his mouth opens, Dean is gone. His voice was to die for. It was like Viagra without its side effects. Castiel would sound so wonderful during a scene of intimacy, preferably with him. Dean glances at the picture of Christ behind Castiel. He knows he has sinful thoughts as of the moment, hell, he bets half of the women in the room want to get in bed with the new priest.

When his eyes drop back down to Castiel, their eyes meet. Dean winks at the new priest and is rewarded with a light blush and widened eyes. Bullseye. The holy man had some sinful thoughts of his own. They never leave watching each other as Father Zachariah explains the plan for the lunch in the backyard of the church. They snap out of their trance when everyone stands up.

After being forcefully led around by Sam to meet the rest of Jess’ family, who are all huge bigots. He finally slips back into the church, escaping the toxic environment outside. He knew Jess and Sam had different thoughts about sexuality and faith from the rest of the folks at the church, but it still didn’t mean he wanted to be here. Walking along the wooden benches, Dean looks back up at the picture of Christ. Scoffing, he shakes his head and turns to go home.

“Do you not have faith in Jesus Christ?” The gravelly voice of the new priest questions from behind Dean.  
Dean turns around and sees Castiel with the Bible in his hand and his head tilted to the side. His eyes were narrowed, not in a suspicious way but in a curious way.

“Well, he was a great guy.” Dean starts. “ All of his ‘love thy neighbor’ and accepting personality is all cool. But Father ‘Zack and Cody’ here just takes that crap and throws it in the trash, just like many of the people who follow Christianity.”  
“Why do you think that?’ Castiel asks, waving to the bench for them to sit and talk. Dean slides next to the priest and leans back. He lets his hand snake behind Castiel, resting it on the wooden backrest.  
“To be frank, you paint a picture of spirituality and love but in reality, you spread thoughts of hate,” Dean explains. “Hate towards anyone who isn’t Christian, Hate towards anyone who doesn’t fit the norm. Hate towards sexualities.”  
“You’re right.” Castiel nods his head. “The Christian community has been filled with hatred towards certain groups of people but it’s not because of Jesus Christ’s teachings. It’s because of fear. Hate roots from fear, not religion.”  
“So you wouldn’t care if I didn’t necessarily believe in God.” Dean raises is eyebrows.  
Castiel laughs. “I wouldn’t judge you for your beliefs.”

“How about...” Dean stops, wondering if he did hit on the priest. “How about if I was into men?”

Castiel’s eyes widen. “N-no of course not.”  
Dean leans in closer, “What if I did this?”

Closing his eyes, Dean quickly presses his lips onto Castiel’s then quickly retreats. He leans back, keeping his eyes closed. Listening to the soft gasp from Castiel’s lips, he crosses his fingers, hoping he’d kiss him back. After what felt like one minute, Dean is about to apologize and leave when he feels hands clasping onto his flannel and pulling him closer until their lips met again.

Dean places his hand on Castiel’s thick thighs and slides it up to his hip. Digging his fingers into the black cloth, Dean deepens the kiss into a sloppy, frantic show of utmost urgency. The small gasps coming from the holy man’s mouth drive his adrenaline up.

“Cas--” Dean tries to slow down whatever was happening between them in the middle of the church. His protest is snuffed by a whimper from Castiel’s lips. Instead of carrying on with his sentence, Dean stares at the blue wide eyes, the wet, red, plump lips and the look of absolute desperation on Castiel’s face. “Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful.”

“Are you taking the lord’s name in vain?” Castiel breathes out, exposing his neck as Dean traces a line down to the white collar. 

“I would never, Father Castiel,” Dean smirks, sliding the collar out from its fastenings. He listens to Castiel’s breath quicken as he drops the white material onto the bench. He, then, pulls the priest onto his lap. Squeezing the thick thighs that rest on either side of his lap, he grinds his hips up. 

“Oh, God,” Castiel mumbles as he feels Dean’s half hard dick on his own. For that, he gets a soft smack on his right thigh. 

"Dean." Dean snakes his hands around to grip Castiel's ass. "I'd rather have my name, Dean, come out of those beautiful lips." 

“Please.” Castiel pleads as he pushes down for more friction. “Touch me, Dean.” 

Groaning, Dean fumbles with Castiel’s pant’s zipper. His mouth is latched onto the soft skin of Castiel’s neck, hoping his shirt edge will cover the mark he’s sucking in. Pulling down the pants, he feels lace around his thighs. Dean leans back to look down. The black lace panties highlight the tan skin; his head short circuits when he realizes the priest is wearing panties...in a church. 

“I-” Castiel starts, his face flushed. Embarrassed, he tries to cover himself up but Dean stops him. 

“This has absolutely got to be one of the hottest things I’ve seen in my life,” Dean says firmly. He cups Castiel’s dick, which is leaking precome onto the panties. He tucks the panties under Castiel's balls and strokes his dick as he captures his lips once again. 

Dean twists his wrists, plays with Castiel's balls, and squeezing hard until he feels him groan and spill onto his hands. Snapping the panties back over Castiel's spent dick, Dean wipes his hands on them. 

"On your knees, Father Castiel." Dean pushes him down. "It's time for you to worship my cock like you worship your God." 

Castiel takes Dean's dick out of his jeans. Looking at the sheer thickness of it, makes him moan in excitement and pleasure. He licks the precome leaking out of the head to his dick. The bittersweet taste engulfs his taste buds and he wraps his lips around the tip, sucking more of the taste into his mouth. 

Dean gasps at the scene of the priest's beautiful lips around his cock. Fuck, yes. He way Castiel bobbed his head down on his cock was sensational. His tongue sinful and the way he sucked was extraordinary. Dean was right; Castiel was made for sucking cock. 

Once he gets out of his initial awe, Dean grips Castiel’s wild hair and pulls him to a stop. Starting to fuck himself into his mouth, he feels more and more pressure build up in his lower abdomen. He keeps fucking Castiel’s mouth, surprised by his lack of the gag reflex. A second before he comes, he pulls out quickly, spurting his white come onto Castiel’s lips, cheeks, and chin. 

Tucking himself back in, Dean leans down and places one last kiss on the swollen lips of Father Castiel, tasting himself. He looks into the wide, blue eyes. They portray the image of innocence but he knows they’ve seen the opposite. 

“I’ll see you next Sunday, Father Castiel,” Dean claims. “I can’t wait to fuck you in the house of God.” 

With that said, he leaves Castiel on his knees out the church. He's got a reason to come back to this foresaken place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish) || [bottom!cas blog](http://pluggedcas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
